


Мир не готов

by allayonel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: Иногда Северусу Снейпу хочется вымыть голову.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды HP Het&Gen.  
> Бета: kasmunaut.

— Почему у тебя постоянно грязные волосы, Северус, — спрашивает Волдеморт. Змея свернулась возле его ног, голову пристроила на колени к хозяину. Пальцы поглаживают голову Нагини, жест автоматический и плавный. Классика жанра, видено сотни раз, а всё равно гадко и нервирует.

— Защитное средство от испарений, мой Лорд, — объясняет он с почтением. Не в первый раз, но напоминать об этом господину не слишком разумно.

— Ты же зельевар, мог бы изменить состав, чтобы эффект был не столь... — кисть руки описывает в воздухе круг, — отталкивающим.

— Эффект? Никогда не думал об этом: внешнее не имеет значения.

— Ты прав. — Лишенные ресниц веки вздрагивают, прикрывая красные, будто у кролика-альбиноса, глаза. — Внешнее не имеет значения.

 * * *

 — Мой мальчик, ты один из самых упрямых людей, которых я встречал в жизни. Почему ты так упорно отказываешься показать свои лучшие стороны миру? Допустим, что некоторые тайны слишком рано открывать, но почему бы тебе не начать с малого, заняться своим внешним видом? — Дамблдор его дразнит. И это было бы даже забавно — попытки вывести его из себя, если бы не черная сморщенная рука директора, которая одним своим видом пресекает любые намеки на веселье.

Он обнажает в кривой ухмылке желтоватые зубы.

— Вы хотели злого зельевара, у вас он есть. Тип — скользкий, внешность — отталкивающая. Сойдет, чтобы запугать учеников, да и не только их.

— Ох, Северус, ученики боялись бы тебя, будь у тебя даже золотистые локоны Локхарта. Внешность не главное.

— Забавно, — тянет он. — Где-то я это уже слышал на днях. Спасибо, Альбус, не слишком завуалированное оскорбление. Внутри я еще страшнее, чем снаружи.

— Тебе свойственно рыть окопы по периметру, возводить фортификационные сооружения, чтобы никто и не подумал, что за этим фасадом может быть что-то другое. Предосторожности, паранойя. Я понимаю, — вздыхает директор, — тяжелые времена. Но они изменятся, и я надеюсь, что ты позволишь себе когда-нибудь снять все эти доспехи. И смыть этот жуткий бальзам с волос тоже.

— Я могу вымыть волосы, Альбус. Только это не прибавит мне ни красоты, ни приязни окружающих, поверьте на слово. Черное не сделаешь белым. И у нас ведь нет такой задачи, правда? — мрачно добавляет он.

— Ты заслуживаешь понимания, — вздыхает директор. — И уважения. Если бы все знали, что внутри ты не черный и колючий, каким пытаешься казаться...

— А белый и пушистый, — морщится он. — Вы всерьез считаете меня таким, директор?

— Белым? Нет. Пушистым... хм, я обдумываю такую возможность, — поблескивает очками Дамблдор, и Снейп подбирается и смотрит насторожено. Что это значит? Что директор хочет сказать?

 * * *

 

После напряженного педсовета Макгонагалл идет с ним рядом и молчит. Уже давно все сказано. Старая кошка неодобрительно смотрит на безобразие на его голове и поджимает губы. Северус знает, что иногда в ней поднимается гриффиндорское безрассудство, и ее рука тянется к палочке, чтобы наложить на него очищающее заклинание. Но она благородно сдерживает свой порыв. А он свободно выдыхает, только скрывшись за поворотом.

* * *

 

— Грязный упырь, лучше бы голову помыл, — шепчутся в коридорах ученики. Знай они, насколько у него острый слух, молчали бы. Впрочем, это тоже вряд ли бы помогло, Северусу всегда слишком легко давалась легилименция, и он безошибочно считывает самые яркие мысли прямо с поверхности их разума, не прилагая усилий, красочные мысли, в которых фигурируют он и шампунь.

Снейп идет по коридорам, и тяжелые жирные сосульки волос вздрагивают при ходьбе, иногда попадают между губ при резком повороте, и это отвратительно.

Иногда ему хочется, чтобы все было иначе. Иногда ему действительно хочется вымыть голову.

 

* * *

 

— Красавчик, — причмокивает зеркало, и он в который раз пытается вспомнить, зачем когда-то наложил на этот кусок стекла чары неразбиваемости и почему не лишил его голоса. — Что, голову будешь мыть? Пора, пора, давно у нас не было повода посмеяться.

Это верно, с тех пор, как мелкий Поттер появился в школе, ему стало совсем не смешно. Он запускает пятерню в жирные пряди, откидывая их назад.

— Элвиссс, — шипит он в зеркало с хриплым смехом в лучших традициях одного из своих хозяев. — Бриолин! Пиааастры! — и, скинув на пол мантию, наклоняется над умывальником и включает воду. Зеркало закатило бы глаза, если бы могло. Через три минуты он снова смотрит на свое отражение, мокрые чистые пряди обрамляют некрасивое лицо. На мгновение он прикрывает глаза, вспоминая...

  

* * *

 

— Сев, тебе нужно вымыть голову. Она грязная.

Семидесятый год, Лили и Северус сидят на берегу реки. Здесь даже присыпано песочком, некоторые отчаянные личности умудряются купаться в местных сточных водах, но Лили так ни разу и не решилась.

— Я серьезно, Сев. Такое ощущение, что ты специально волосы маслом мазал. Растительным. Оно пахнет, — морщит она нос. На щеках мальчишки появляются два пятна нездорового цвета, он пытается отвернуться, и Лили всплескивает руками, интуитивно копируя свою маму. — Нет, что, правда?

Северус хмурится. Лили не осуждает, она просто констатирует факт. В ее мире правильных вещей такого просто не должно быть. Теоретически. И Северуса тоже не должно быть, но он есть. И это чудо. Для обоих.

— Ты говорила, что не важно, как я выгляжу, — бурчит он.

— Это мама говорила. Внешность не главное. Но это не внешность, это просто... Сев, это просто грязная голова. Ну, объясни, в чем дело?

Северус думает. С одной стороны, он не привык делиться, с другой — это же Лили, да и не отстанет она.

— Объясни, — просит она снова, и он сдается.

— Это мама. Она хотела как лучше, волосы жесткие, никак не укладывались...

Да не так уж много рассказывать: неправильное заклинание, попытки исправить, которые только ухудшили результат... Пока он описывает этот самый результат, Лили пораженно хлопает ресницами:

— Сев, но есть же гравитация! Волосы не могут падать вверх!

— Но есть же магия, — передразнивает ее Северус. — Правда, попробуй, объясни это магглам.

— А если срезать?

— Отрастут.

— Сев, а можно?..

— Нет! — он уже знает, о чем она просит, и знает, что, в конце концов, согласится, как всегда. Наверное, это тоже какая-то магия.

— Пожалуйста! — Лили улыбается и просительно смотрит своими зеленющими глазами: она тоже знает, что он не может сказать ей «нет». Северус поднимается, стягивает выцветшую рубашку, скидывает шлепанцы и идет в воду.

— Сумасшедший! — восклицает Лили, но остановить не пытается, а только наблюдает с любопытством, как он пару раз погружается с головой, прежде чем, отфыркиваясь, выбраться на берег. — И что?

— И — ждать! — жмет он плечами и ложится, закинув руки за голову. Уже через десять минут Лили восхищенно ахает и тянется к нему руками. Он резко садится и замирает, когда тонкие пальчики погружаются в его волосы, перебирают, приглаживают.

— Северус, это потрясающе! Ты такой... пушистый! — она пытается прижать его волосы, но они выскальзывают и снова тянутся вверх. Он смотрит подозрительно, пытаясь понять, не смеется ли она. Лили смеется, но это совершенно необидно, и он жмурится под ее прикосновениями, как непривыкший к ласке кот.

 

* * *

 

— Гроза подземелий, грозный декан, — зеркало старательно копирует его собственные язвительные интонации. С кем поведешься... Северус тихо фыркает: слабо! Пушистые волосы парят вокруг лица, образуя черный ореол.

— Одуванчик в трауре, — продолжает зеркало. — Тайное оружие Дамблдора.

Северуса неожиданно складывает напополам: он представляет, как заявляется с невозмутимым видом на собрание Пожирателей и как шокировано распахивают глаза его коллеги, как повелитель подбирает слова, прежде чем бросить пару самых очевидных: Авада Кедавра... Даже воображаемый Волдеморт не желает подыграть и самоуничтожиться при виде преображенного Снейпа. Смех потихоньку гаснет. Северус безуспешно пытается пригладить волосы, чувствуя, как потрескивает магия под пальцами. Когда-нибудь, если он переживет эту войну, если не сгниет в Азкабане, если у него будет шанс на новую жизнь в нормальном мире, он прислушается к совету Альбуса и выбросит бальзам. Или к совету Волдеморта и модифицирует рецепт. Но пока Северус не готов к подобным откровениям, впрочем, он подозревает, что мир не готов тоже.


End file.
